The field of the present invention is agricultural systems for drying grapes and related vine products.
Grapes have long been cultivated for the production of raisins. Vineyards are typically laid out in rows of grapevines which are spaced apart and oriented for tractor access and for conducting the raisin making process. The vines are arranged with grape stakes periodically placed along each row. The grape stakes extend vertically and support one or more wires extending along the row. The wires support the vines during the growing season.
In preparation for the harvest, the areas between the rows are planed smooth. Square sheets of paper called trays are laid out on the planed areas. The workers then manually cut bunches of grapes and place them on the trays. After several days, the grapes are turned on the trays to insure complete drying. Once dried, the trays are folded up so as to retain the raisins and be transported from the field.
The described process has certain drawbacks. Of greatest concern is the weather. During the critical drying process, any significant precipitation can destroy the product. If allowed to become sufficiently wet, the product will become moldy. Entire crops can be ruined by the rain in this way.
Certain disadvantages to the process are realized because the trays are placed on the ground and between the rows of vines. The foregoing problem with moisture is aggravated with the trays on the ground. A significant amount of dirt and sand can become intermixed with the raisins, resulting in the need for a greater and more costly cleaning operation. The rows are typically oriented in an East/West direction to capture the greatest amount of sunshine on the ground between rows. The rows are also further apart from one another for the same reason. The added cost of preparing the area between the vines with planing is a necessary additional expense in preparation for placement of the trays on the ground. Even with the preparation, a significant amount of products can be lost because of grapes rolling off the paper trays.
The lack of automation in this process also inhibits efficient operation. Significant labor costs are incurred in the planing, placing of the trays, placing harvested grapes on the trays, turning the grapes and gathering the raisins. The work is very laborious and physically challenging.